whitezombiefandomcom-20200214-history
KREEP
KREEP has shared the stage with numerous National acts ranging from Five Finger Death Punch, Papa Roach, Hoobastank, Hollywood Undead, Prong, Divne Heresy, Green Jello, and many, many more.... KREEP is a hardcore metal band based out of Las Vegas, Nevada started by power front man, Brett Pirozzi. The band features in your face vocals, heavy hitting drums, tight guitar riffs, and killer bass lines that force you to punch the guy next to you. KREEP’s members make up the ingredients needed to thrust a band into the spotlight that cannot be ignored. KREEP is the sum of its parts: serious musicians with years of success behind them that have come together to forge a band that demands attention and delivers its audience a package that it can’t get anywhere else. KREEP’s originated with potent vocalist Brett Pirozzi putting together a band that would stand out in the world of hard core metal. Brett’s New York roots and previous experience as a member of the bands, Bile and Green Jell-O, propelled him to want to write songs that expressed his character and the struggles he’s been through. Brett began to write songs that were about things happening in life and in the process realized that these issues affected a lot of people in society today. That’s the heart of KREEP: average guys making above average music for an audience of everyday people. On drums, KREEP features the explosive and heavy hitting, Ivan de Prume. Ivan is best known for his playing with White Zombie and is a multi-platinum selling, Grammy nominated artist. Ivan’s in your face, New York attitude adds to KREEP’s musical presence and leaves listeners defenseless to his powerful and undeniable abilities on the skins. Ivan now lives in Oregon and his extensive technical knowledge in the recording studio field allows KREEP to play together despite the miles between them. Talented guitarist, Carmine D' Amico, originally hails from New Jersey but has transplanted himself to the west coast music scene. Carmine was a member of Butane and has toured on the insanely popular Vans Warped Tour multiple times. His own unique style of playing that adds a dimension of depth and heartiness that few guitarists can master these days. On bass guitar, Alan Vine provides the heavy bottom to KREEP’s songs. Alan comes from Florida originally and has done extensive touring with many huge bands. His playing gives KREEP a sharp, but polished feel that adds just the right amount of grit to their sound. KREEP recently debuted its powerhouse skills when they played their first live show with this line up to a sold out crowd at The Joint in the legendary Hard Rock Casino for Xtreme radio’s annual Holiday Havoc concert. They have just released their full length album, Lead Us Not, recorded in Ivan’s studio in Oregon and are on the first leg of their North American Tour for spring/summer, 2010. A merger of talent like this has not been heard or seen in the music industry for a long time and KREEP’s originality promises to entertain fans for years to come. Category:Musical Groups Category:Ivan de Prume